Night watch (Shorts)
by AlanDaris
Summary: Just shorts about 2 night guards trying to survive among of creepy and evil animatronics. Well, the first shorts is based on Freddyland - the place that was invented by fans which thought FNAF 3 need to be like this. Almost all of the characters will be involved in different shorts. Enjoy. P. S. - I still need help with beta reading, because my grammar is very bad.
**\- The second guard -**

"Hey, buddy, I fixed the camera!" Said second night guard, while standing in the corridor. Meanwhile, the first guard was sitting in his chair, drinking hot tea and thinking, "How brave is he! He went there even knowing that all those creepy animatronics wandering around!"

"Now let me go back into the office!" Called second with a smile. And the first still admired his friend, "He is so courageous! Bad that this cameras couldn't record audio and I can't really understand what is he saying." At this moment, second guard heared crazy Freddy's laugh and saw his white glowing eyes in the darkness.

"Hey man, let me in quickly! They already coming!" Talked second nervously and started to push iron door with his fists, "dammit! Open that stupid door you idiot! Are you deaf?" The first one just looked at his friend on the camera and thought, "He is very brave indeed. Wait, why is he waving his arms? Oh, I got it! He trying to say that he will save himself without my help and I don't need to put myself in danger! He is really a hero!" Couple of seconds later, Freddy's lullaby started playing in the dark corridor, which was played by him and also big panda-like animatronic called "Freddy's brother", the music was a lot louder than usual. It has attracted other FreddyLand mascots too. The second night guard was really mad and started to scream, "You stupid deaf idiot! Open that iron door or I will kill you, somehow!" Suddenly, he felt claws on his shoulder. With trembling, second guard turned around and seen Mangle right in front of him.

"Oh, hi! You are... Very beautiful!" Said man with terror in his voice, trying to fool animatronic.

"Thanks!" Fox answered. The next second she released her claws and attacked the poor guard, the others animatronics done the same thing. The first guard still drinked his tea and looked into cameras.

"O my god! There is too much of blood and gore! It will be better to watch intro another camera" Commented he. Suddenly, he heared a loud scream of his partner. "Audion started working!" Tumbled he, finishing his drink.

 **\- Cat-like animatronic -**

The first guard had a bad day and now just hated everyone he seen, but he tried to calm himself and just watched into cameras, but when he closed his laptop and looked at the office, he saw big blue cat-like animatronic right in front of him. He tried to jumpscare guard, but he stopped him:

"What? A cat? Are you seriosly?" He facepalmed, "Listen to me, who do you think you are? You are just nothingness! Your color, your voice, even your jumpscares, it's all just terrible! Compared to other animatronics you are nothing. Kids don't like you, we are not afraid of you, no one loves you! And you know why? Because you are absolutely miserable! And know get out of here! I don't want to see you anymore!" Said man. Animatronic just looked like he's about to start crying, he shuted his mouth and ran away.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Asked Second guard, who suddenly came from one of the doorways.

"I'm fine! I just chased the Cat a few moments ago." Answered his partner.

"Alright! Keep it up! I will return soon, as soon I will fix a couple more cameras." Said second guard and then dissapeared in dark corridor. Meanwhile, resentful mascot walked into the closed room to speak with his named sister, whose name was Cindy.

"Why did he said all those things? Why?! What have I done to him?!" cried blue animatronic. Cindy stoop up right away and went to deal with security guards in very angry mood. The first guard again just watched into cameras and as always forgot to use his doorlights. When he at last closed his laptop, he seen purple cat-like animatronic. She stared at man with anger in her eyes.

"Something is wrong?..." Asked terryfied guard.

"Yes! What did you said about my brother?!" She asked with evil tone.

"Who? Me? Nothing!" Answered scared man, stammering.

"You are lying!" Screamed cat and jumped on the guard, starting to gut him with her claws. At this moment his partner came into office.

"That's bad", he said with sigh, "didn't you seen the warning?" After this question, he pointed to sign on the wall which readed: "Don't offend animatronics!"


End file.
